Comatose
by killujuana
Summary: A short Kenny x Kyle one shot. Kyle is in a coma after a near death experience. Kenny goes to visit, talking to his half-alive body.


Kenny entered the sterile white room as quiet as he could. His saddened expression deepened as he saw the redhead unconscious on the clean white bed with all kinds of machines hooked up to him. He sighed, his clear blue eyes already watering up. "Hey, Kyle..." he began, trailing off, not knowing how to continue.

He took a deep breath and sat in a chair beside the bed. He paused a moment, pulling the red roses he had closer to his chest. "Do you remember what today is?" Silence. "Today makes three years," he said, letting a crooked smile cross his face at the thought of the memory. "God, you were so nervous that day. I thought for sure I'd be shot down. I was so afraid. But...you said yes. You know, you were the first person I actually allowed myself to get close to. With the whole dying thing, I wasn't very close to everyone. Sure, I had friends, but my deaths made me miss out on so much." He paused, taking a deep breath to compose himself. Tears had already begun to make a steady stream down the blond's cheeks.

"God, Kyle, I miss you. It's not the same. The others are quieter, except Cartman. You know how he's always been such an ass." He wiped some of the tears away with his jacket sleeve. "I still haven't died since that day that happened to you. I...I was terrified that I'd lose you for sure. And I still feel the same way. I promised myself I'd be alive on the day you wake up.

"The tears worsened at the thought of Kyle's accident. It could've happened to Kenny, but instead, Kyle was the one who experienced near death. Who would've thought someone would be so lazy as to fucking drop a sack of bricks from a construction area? To most, it'd be a comical death, but to Kenny, it wasn't the least bit funny. Cartman had stopped making jokes altogether because he'd be knocked out by Kenny when he did. _This isn't fair,_ he thought. _It was supposed to me. It's always me. Kyle... why?_

He continued on, his voice cracking, and his ramblings becoming more and more incoherent. "I brought you flowers..." he said softly, gesturing to the bouquet of roses. "I didn't really know what to get you. I decided on these because they remind me of your hair." He chuckled softly at the stupid thought as he set the flowers on the table beside his bed.

He fell silent, letting the tears fall, listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor. Eventually, he couldn't stand the silence because it only made him feel more horrible about it all. "You used to be so full of life...now when I see you, I can't help but want to cry. Stupid, right? No doubt I'd be called a fag. So what if I am? This whole thing should've never happened. It should've been me, if anything."

After a moment, he went back to the subject of the roses. "I bought one flower for each thing I miss about you. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss your happiness. I miss your warmth. I miss your hugs. I miss your kisses. I miss sleeping with you at night...the list just goes on and on. It's only been a month since the accident...one unbearable month..."

He stood up, taking a deep breath, and wiping away the nonstop tears. "Kyle, I...I should've protected you...if I would've done something...pushed you out of the way or warned you earlier...this whole thing wouldn't have fucking happened...I'm so sorry, Kyle...I am..." Tension rose in the room as Kenny was unable to take being there anymore. He leaned over, planting a brief kiss on the redhead's forehead. "I really am sorry..." he muttered, making his way to the door.

His hand was on the knob and he nearly opened the door before another voice arose. "Sorry for what...?" a small voice asked.

Kenny turned, tears still in his eyes. A look of pure shock crossed his face as he saw those bright emerald eyes staring back into his tear-filled sapphire ones. "K-Kyle..." He wanted to say so much, but he was suddenly unable to say a word, freezing in place.

"Feels like I've been taking a really long nap..." the redhead muttered.

Before realizing it, Kenny ran to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, careful not to hurt him. "Y-You're alive..." he whispered softly.

"Yeah, but I feel like shit," he said, cracking a small grin.

Neither of them had a chance to say anything else as a doctor came in, being notified of the heart monitor's change. Kenny released the boy and was escorted out the door by a nurse as more doctors came in to check his condition.

"Thank, God..." Kenny said softly.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first posted story on this account (I did have another but it's old and I got locked out). I think this is possibly the saddest (and shortest) thing I've written. I had three friends proof read it before I posted and they all cried. That was kind of the goal with this. I hope you all liked it. **


End file.
